24 últimas horas
by Lavender 0002
Summary: James y Lily Potter viven sus 24 últimas horas sin saber que lo son.


**24 ÚLTIMA HORAS**

24 ÚLTIMA HORAS

Nota de la autora: hay una parte que es de la obra de Jk Rowling, del 7º libro, cuando el asesinato de lo Potter, espero que sea permitido. Lo demás es todo mío, aunque los personajes pertenecen a Joanne y todo eso.

Besos.

Una luz iluminó el desolado paisaje y tres personas aparecieron de la nada, una mujer joven de largo cabello rojo que le tapaba la cara y unos impresionantes ojos verdes que denotaban ansiedad, estaba cogida del brazo de un joven de pelo oscuro y rostro arrogante y mirada altiva, justo al lado se encontraba otro hombre de pelo oscuro también, era un hombre muy apuesto y su cara denotaba, si cabe, mas arrogancia que la de su amigo.

_ Ya debería de estar aquí, se retrasa_murmuró Lily preocupada.

_Ya vendrá_James Potter parecía tranquilo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, que por supuesto no dijo a su esposa.

_¿Alguno sabe por qué nos reunimos aquí?_comenzó a preguntar Sirius pero antes de que nadie le contestase una nueva luz volvió a iluminar el solitario lugar.

_ Es un lugar seguro_contestó el hombre que acababa de llegar, aparecido también de la nada. Ninguno de los tres se asustó.

_Dumbledore_susurró James_¿que noticias nos traes que nos las has de dar en este lugar?

_Las peores James_afirmó el anciano que a pesar de todo parecía tranquilo, miró a Lily y a James, y luego a Sirius.

_Lo que tengas que decirnos puedes hacerlo delante de Sirius, confiamos en éL _James Potter respondió a la mirada de Dumbledore impeturbable y este al ver que Lily apoyaba a James con la cabeza, no pudo mas que hacer caso de James Potter_Bien así sea, Sirius Black también estará enterado, pero eso supone ciertos riesgos.

_ No me importa_Sirius le contestó con agresividad.

–_Ya se que no-_dijo Dumbledore con una mezcla de admiración y nostalgia_ Bien, James, Lily: la cuestión es que Voldemort va detrás de vosotros. James se asustó, Sirius se quedó sin palabras y Lily se estremeció.

_Porque quiere matar a Harry.

ooOOoo

_Meses mas tarde_

11 pm. Del día 30 de octubre.

Habían pasado meses desde que aquel día en que les dijeran que Voldemort quería matar a su hijo, Harry había cumplido incluso un año y hasta destrozado un jarrón con su escoba de juguete. Pero James y Lily Potter también hacia meses que no veían la luz, o al menos que no salían de casa, las visitas estaban suspendida y toda su vida se centraba en torno al pequeño que en aquel momento jugaba en la alfombra con la snitch de papá, cogiéndola con sus regordetes dedos y berrinchando cada vez que la rebelde pelota hacia amago de salir volando. Habían hecho bien en confiar en Peter, así le demostraban que él era uno mas de los suyos, una persona digna de confianza, por otra parte así Voldemort seguiría una pista falsa, pues con toda probabilidad perseguiría a Sirius, pero este estaba escondido en un lugar que ni los mismos Potter sabían. James sabía que canuto sabía cuidarse solo.

_ James, te dije que acostarás a Harry-_Lily acababa de entrar y miró con reproche a su marido.

_No se duerme, normal, ¡esta tarde durmió desde las 2 hasta las 8!

_ Es solo un bebé james, necesita dormir, ¿a que si mi pequeñín?-_Lily miró a Harry con ojos de madre enamorado de su bebé, el bebe la miro con cara de : ¡¡no quero ir a la cama!! ¡quero jugar!. Pero para su desgracia, a pesar de su poder de convicción sobre su madre ser muy grande no dejaba de ser un bebé, de modo que por mucho que berrinchó acabó acostándose en su cunita roja y dorada con snitchs ( porque va a ser un gryffindor James tío y un gran jugador de quiddith _había dicho padrino) y se durmió en cuanto su madre le empezó a cantar:

Erase, una vez, un planeta triste y oscuro, y la luz, al nacer, formó...¡¡un bonito mundo de color!! Un león, un dragón, una flor y un mariposa, y todo fue…un bonito mundo de color.

Tras echarle una última mirada radiante, bajó de nuevo al salón.

_ Lily, cariño-_James se acercó a ella seductoramente en cuanto ella llegó abajo-_¿Harry duerme ya?

_Sí_susurró ella acercándose a su esposo, sabedora de sus intenciones y deseosa de hacerlas realidad-_como un angelito.

_Como su madre_ James la cogió por la cintura, como si no estuvieran casados, como si él volviera a tener 17 años, y Lily había accedido por fin a darle una oportunidad. Lily se acercó más a James todavía y lo besó, ella no él, James la subió en el aire, de nuevo sorprendido como en su primer beso. Lily siempre le sorprendía y por eso la amaba tanto.

_Tengo miedo_susurró Lily apoyandose en su hombro , y aunque no habían hablado nada James sabía porque.

_Tranquila_le acarició el pelo y el cuello_ Nada te pasará mientras yo esté aquí.

_Tengo miedo por Harry, si se queda sin sus padres, mi niño…Lily no pudo acabar la frase, sollozó. Odio esta guerra, odio a Voldemort.

–_Nada pasará, mientras yo esté aquí-_la tranquilizó de nuevo James_yo os protegeré de todo cuanto os pueda hacer mal.

_Pero, ¿y si tu no estás?

_Estaré- y añadió con una arrogancia marca Potter, James Potter_olvidas con quien hablas, yo soy James Potter, merodeador conocido como Prongs, haxacampeón de quidditch de hogwarts, casado contigo. Soy casi invencible. ¡Consegui casarme contigo Lily!_concluyó con una sonrisa de superioridad exasperante. Lily no supo si pegarle o reírle, de modo que le dio otro beso y murmuró: Hoy solo quiero estar con James, James a secas, mi campeón favorito. James la miró a los ojos, y cogiéndola en volandas la llevó hasta el sofá, rogando porque esa noche Harry no despertase.

ooOOoo

8:00 Am. Del día 31 de octubre.

Gracias a Dios, la noche anterior Harry durmió como un angelito y ellos disfrutaron de una noche como hacia meses no recordaban. En aquellos momentos Lily daba la papilla a Harry, o mas bien lo intentaba porque el niño la escupía con asco, y James escribía a sus tres mejores amigos, a los otros 3 merodeadores, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

¡¡canuto!! ¿Que pasa chucho pulgoso?, ¿Como te trata la vida? Dentro de lo medianamente bien que le pueda tratar a uno en estos tiempos de mierda. Yo como siempre, hasta las narices de no poder salir de casa, Lily tan guapa como siempre, porque mas es imposible. Harry creciendo a una velocidad que ni Lily ni yo lo creemos, ajeno por suerte, a esta puta guerra, no sabes cuanto lo envidio, a veces desearía ser pequeño de nuevo, e irresponsable, que mi mayor preocupación fuera que Lily no me quisiera ni ver, odio la guerra; te hace crecer muy rápido y yo quería tener aun el complejo de Peter Pan, no digo que quiera ser un padre irresponsable canuto, pero solo quiero ser un padre normal no uno que tenga que preocuparse por si un hijo de puta va a matar mañana a tu hijo y a tu esposa.

Espero que recibas esta carta sin problemas, si la recibes será que la recibiste y ya me contestas. Agradecemos mucho todo lo que haces por nosotros.

Besos de parte de Lily y de Harry, que sigue entusiasmado con su escoba de juguete ( va ser un crack tio)

Abrazos de el gran James Potter, el mejor merodeador de todos, para mi chucho favorito.

Pd: ¡¡contesta!!

¡¡Moony!!

¿Qué tal amigo? Lo que tu y yo sabemos espero vaya viento en popa, que seguro que si, porque tu ya lo sabes, eres un puto genio. Por aquí todo bien, aburrido de no poder salir, pero Lily y Harry me alegran la viuda, de verdad, no sé que haría sin ellos. Son mi vida. Aparte de vosotros claro, que ya te estoy viendo poner cara de: ¿y nosotros que somos?. Ardo en deseos de que termine la puta guerra, lo único que deseo es ir con Lily Harry y vosotros 3 al parque de atracciones nuevo de Liverpool, creo que es genial, subirme a la montaña rusa y subir al tren de miedo con Lily para cogerla fuerte y no soltarla nunca jamás, comprarle a Harry algodón de azúcar.

Siento que la carta sea tan corta, pero aquí no hay novedades.

Saludos del merodeador mas guay que existe.

Pd. ¡¡contesta!!

Pd 2: ¡¡espero que te vaya bien con tu pequeño problema peludo.

¡¡Buenas colagusano!!

¿Qué pasa tio? ¿Cómo te va la vida?. YO con Lily y Harry como siempre, pero muy feliz de tenerlos a mi lado, y dando las gracias todos los días porque tu seas nuestro guardián secreto, que gracias a ti Lily, Harry y yo aun vivimos, algo que otros grandes magos en los que Voldemort puso el ojo encima no pueden decir.

De veras gracias, cuando todo esto termine, haré por ti lo que tu quieras.

Besos de todos, de Harry que aunque aun no sabe lo que hiciste por el, cuando sea mayor te lo agradecerá infinitamente, de Lily y abrazos mios, que te lo agradecemos de todo corazón.

Saludos de James Potter.

Pd: ¡¡como se te olvide contestar te preparas!!

Pd 2: ¡era broma!

Pd 3: ¡pero contesta!

ooOOoo

11 am. Del día 31 de octubre.

El matrimonio Potter ya había comido, al igual que Harry y veían la tele en su pequeño saloncito, Harry jugaba en el regazo de su madre, y nada hacia sospechar que esa gente, tan aparentemente normal, ese niño de pelo negro y ojos verdes estuvieran amenazados por el mago tenebroso mas malvado de los últimos tiempos. James leia el periódico, y resoplaba de tanto en tanto diciendo cosas como: ¡corruptos! ¡Inútiles! ¡Imbéciles! Y otros apelativos mucho peores que hacían que LIly tapara las orejas a Harry quien miraba a su simpático padre con interés ante aquellas palabras hasta ahora desconocidas.

_ !Haz el favor James!- le riñó Lily- habla bien.

ooOOoo

13 am. Del 31 de octubre.

Los Potter estaban comiendo, sentados en una pequeña mesa y con una silla alta donde Harry comía con apetito mas los chocolates en pequeñísimas oncitas que le daba su padre que la asquerosa papilla de verduras de mamá, y entre cucharada y cucharada, James y Lily también comían, ella había desistido de decirle a James que le diera dulce al niño, pero como era un caso imposible, se olvidó del asunto. Tas una comida, mas o menos tranquila Lily fue a echar a Harry que se durmió enseguida, pues esa mañana había jugado mucho con su escoba de juguete, la snitch de papá y las cacerolas de mamá, y también había jugado a "coger el gato con la escoba", juego que no era del agrado precisamente del pobre minino. Lily se tiró encima del sofá, al lado de James, refunfuñada y cansada de todo. Y no solo de las tareas de la casa.

- ¡¡Quiero ver la luz!!_refunfuñó-_llevo meses sin salir de casa, más de un año sin ver otra cosa que estas 4 paredes, me conozco de memoria cada mancha, cada imperfección de esta casa, y tiene mas de las que nos dijeron James.

James no dijo nada, era peligroso abrir la boca cuando Lily estaba de mal humor, y lo notaba porque tenía un tick en la ceja derecha.

_!!Estoy hasta los cojones!!_ chilló Lily y James la miró sorprendido, su mujer nunca decía una palabra mal sonante por muy difícil que fuera la situación, pero habían llegado a un límite que ni la misma Lily, tranquila, educada por naturaleza resistía. Ya había resistido bastante. – Si no me rindo es solo por ti. Por Harry_dijo mas para si misma que para James_si no fuera por vosotros haría meses que habría salido hay fuera, sin importarme lo que pudiera pasar, sin importar que ese hijo de puta estuviera esperándome, con tal de ver durante solo un momento un cielo abierto, la luz del día, sentir el aire…_de pronto miró a James como si no lo hubiera visto hasta entonces, y unas traicioneras e imprevistas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos_lo siento_musitó_Se que para ti esto también es muy difícil, mas que para mi, incluso…soy una egoísta. Perdóname.

_No hay nada que perdonar_James reaccionó por fin y la besó dulcemente en la boca. _A ver que ponen en la tele_ comentó tras un rato de silencio para cortar ese silencio incomodo y cogió el mando y se puso a zapear.

16:00 Pm Del 31 de octubre.

¡¡Buaaaaaaa!!_un llorido horrible despertó a Lily, que se había quedado dormida en el sofá, y se apareció en la habitación de Harry.

_Harry, mi niño_cogió a su hijo que se agarró a su madre aun sollozando pero indudablemente mas tranquilo de estar con su madre_Mi pequeño ¿has tenido una pesadilla? Tranquilo, mamá ya está aquí, mamá te cuidará.

_¿Qué le pasa?_James entró a medio afeitar, con la maquinilla en la mano y un corte en la mejilla.

_ Una pesadilla_explicó Lily_ Pero ya está bien, porque está con sus padres, que nunca lo dejarán pase lo que pase ¿verdad?

Y James Potter asintió con la cabeza, con un nudo en el estómago si saber porque.

Algo mas tarde, Lily le dio la merienda a Harry y luego lo fue a bañar, mientras James abajo intentaba distraerse leyendo los resultados de la liga de quidditch.

ooOOoo

20:00 pm. Del 31 de octubre.

La hora de cenar, Los Potter cenaban tranquilos, sin hablar apenas, aunque cada uno sabia lo que pensaba el otro , la televisión hacia rato que solo ponía anuncios, y el disco que James había puesto para distraer a Lily se había atrancado en la canción "Como un hombre ama a una mujer" y aparte de ese el único ruido que se oía era el de las cucharas en los platos, Harry no lloraba, no se quejaba de la papilla, como si de alguna forma supiese que esa noche sus padres estaban tristes.

_ Dumbledore llamó hace una hora, no te lo dije porque estabas en la ducha_informó James a Lily_se apareció en la chimenea, ya sabes que es él único que puede hacerlo. Dijo que la situación iba sobre ruedas, todos siguen pensando que Sirius es nuestro guardian . Hasta el mismo Dumbledore. Solo cuando termine todo esto diremos que fue Peter y todos lo homenajearán, menuda sorpresa que se llevará.

_Si, pobre chico, siempre os tuvo un poco de envidia, envidia sana, pero aun asi me daba pena.

_ ¿Pena?- rió James_ Si con las caritas que lew ponía a Mcgonagall se libraba de la mitad de los castigos, ni yo ni sirius con su sonrisita de seducción Black ni Remus con su cara de niño bueno lo conseguíamos.

_ ¡Espera! ¿has dicho de "seducción"?

James rió de nuevo-:_Bueno, sonrisa encantadora Black, Remus por mucha cara de niño bueno que pusiera Minerva sabía que inventaba la mitad de nuestras bromas, porque muchas ni siquiera a Sirius y a mi se nos ocurrirían.

_Pero era el más tranquilo de todos, el más responsable.

_ Como siempre dije yo, eso no tiene ningún merito_James movió su varita y el postre apareció en la mesa. _Pero si, al menos el conseguía que a veces nos sintiéramos avergonzados de nosotros mismos y eso ya es algo

Mientras Lily recogía la mesa, James sentó a Harry en klas rodilas y se puso a jugar al "arre caballito", cantando "arre caballito, vamos a belén, que mañana es fiesta y al otro ¡también! Pensando en lio mucho que se reirían sus amigos si lo vieran así, pero feliz el ver las palmadas que daba Harry.

10:30 pm. Del 31 de octubre de 1981

La noche era húmeda y ventosa, dos niños disfrazados de calabazas caminaban bamboleándose a través de la plaza, y los escaparates estaban cubiertos de arañas de papel, todos adornos muggle de mal gusto de un mundo en el cual no creían… Y él se deslizaba hacia delante, con esa sensación de resolución y poder y corrección que siempre sentía en estas ocasiones… no furia… que era para almas más débiles que las de él... sino triunfo, aunque... había anhelado esto, lo había esperado...,- ¡Bonito disfraz, señor! Vio la sonrisa del pequeño niño vacilar cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para ver bajo la capucha de la capa, vio el miedo nublar su cara pintada: Entonces el niño se giró y huyó… Bajo la túnica sostenía el mango de su varita… Un movimiento simple y el niño nunca alcanzaría a su madre… pero era innecesario, realmente innecesario...Y recorrió una calle nueva y más oscura, y ahora su destino estaba a la vista a fin de cuentas, el Encantamiento Fidelius roto, aunque ellos no lo supieran aún… E hizo menos ruido que las hojas muertas, reptando sobre el pavimento hasta llegar al nivel del oscuro seto y miraba por encima de él. No habían corrido las cortinas, los veía muy cariñosos en su pequeño salón, el hombre alto de pelo negro con sus gafas, haciendo que ráfagas de humo de colores salieran de su varita para diversión del pequeño de pelo negro en su pijama azul. El niño se reía y trataba de coger el humo, agarrándolo en su pequeño puño. Una puerta se abrió y la madre entró, pronunciando palabras que él no podía oír, su largo pelo rojo oscuro le caía sobre la cara. Ahora el padre cogía en brazos al hijo, y se lo entregaba a la madre. Arrojó su varita al sofá y se desperezó, bostezando. La verja rechinó un poco cuando la abrió, pero James Potter no lo oyó. Su mano blanca aferró la varita bajo su capa y apuntó a la puerta, la cual se abrió de en el umbral cuando James llegó corriendo al vestíbulo. Fue fácil, demasiado fácil, ni siquiera había recogido su varita.-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Huye! ¡Le retendré!¡Retenerle, sin una varita en la mano! … Se rió antes de lanzar la maldición.

-¡Avada Kedavra!La luz verde llenó el estrecho vestíbulo, dibujando la silueta del cochecito de niño contra la pared, hizo que los pasamanos brillaran intensamente igual que relámpagos, y James Potter cayó como una marioneta cuyas cuerdas hubieran sido cortadas. Podía oirla gritar en el piso de arriba, atrapada, pero mientras fuera sensata, ella, al menos, no tenía nada que temer… subió las escaleras, notando con diversión sus débiles intentos por bloquearle con una barricada desde dentro… No llevaba encima la varita… Qué estúpidos habían sido, y qué confiados, creyendo estar seguros confiando su seguridad a sus amigos, esas armas debían descartarse en determinados momentos...Forzó la cerradura de la puerta, arrojó a un lado la silla y las cajas precipitadamente amontonadas contra ella con una perezosa onda de su varita… y allí de pie estaba ella, con el niño entre sus brazos. Al verle, dejó a su hijo en la cuna tras ella y abrió los brazos, como si eso fuera a ayudar, como si ocultándole a su vista esperara ser elegida en su lugar...-¡Harry no, Harry no, por favor Harry no! -Apártate, muchacha estúpida... hazte a un lado, ahora.-Harry no, por favor no, llévame, mátame en su lugar...-Ésta es mi última advertencia-¡Harry no! ¡Por favor… ten misericordia… ten misericordia. ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! Por favor, haré cualquier cosa -Apártate. ¡Apártate, muchacha!Pudo haberla apartado a la fuerza de delante de la cuna, pero parecía más prudente matarlos a todos...La luz verde brilló intermitentemente en toda la habitación y cayó como su marido. El niño no había llorado en todo ese tiempo. Estaba de pie, aferrando firmemente los barrotes de su cuna, y levantando la mirada hacia la cara del intruso con brillante interés, quizá pensando que era su padre el que se escondía bajo la capucha, para hacer más luces bonitas, y que su madre se levantaría en cualquier momento, ó con mucho cuidado la varita a la cara del niño. Quería ver como ocurría, la destrucción de este inexplicable peligro. El niño comenzó a llorar. Había visto que no era James. No le gustó que llorase, nunca había podido soportar a los pequeños lloriqueando en el orfanato.-¡Avada Kedavra! Y entonces se rompió. Él no era nada, nada excepto dolor y terror, y debía esconderse, no aquí entre los escombros de la casa en ruinas, donde el niño estaba atrapado y gritando sino lejos… muy lejos.

ooOOoo

Esos fueron los últimos momentos de la vida de lo Potter, James murió sin poder hacer nada por defender a su familia, confiando quizá en que sucediera un milagro, sin reprochar nada a Peter porque no tuvo tiempo mas que de pensar en que iba a dejar solos a sus seres amados, que ojala Lily corriese y ella y su hijo se salvasen.

Lily no pudo pensar, su último deseo fue que ojalá su sacrificio ayudara a Harry aunque ignoraba como. Pero lo hizo, gracias a el Harry Potter se convirtió en el niño que sobrevivió.

Tres lechuzas llegaron a la mansión de los Potter derruida, donde un niño lloraba solo entre escombros. La primera llevaba una carta larga, la segunda también.

La tercera solo traía dos palabras, escritas con tinta roja y emborronada por lagrimas: LO SIENTO.

Lejos de allí, un perro aulló lleno de dolor sin saber el porqeué y se dirigió al lugar, un lobo aulló a la luna llena intuyendo lo peor, y una rata se metió en las alcantarillas sabiendo que pagaría su crimen.

Antes o después.

Nota:Espero que les guste, particularmente la idea en mi mente era buenísima, pero vista aquí, no me convence del todo. La cancion me la cantaa mi madre de pequeña y la cancion q escuchan James y Lily la escuhaban mis padres.

Dejen rewiews!!


End file.
